Mrs. Potts/Gallery
Images of Mrs. Potts from Beauty and the Beast. Promotional Mrspotts3 (1).png Mrspottsdisapprove.png Mrspotts2.png Belle Redesign 5.jpg Disney Princess - Belle and friends.jpg Belle-disney-princess-34241711-693-75644.jpg ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) BATB photography 5.jpg|Mrs. Potts in the 2017 Beauty and the Beast BTB BusShelter Potts v4 Sm.jpg BATB French character posters 2.jpg Concept art CogsworthLumierePotts_ConceptChrisSanders.jpg|Mrs. Potts and the others by Chris Sanders. Mrs. Potts Concept Art.jpg Mrs. Potts Concept Art (2).jpg Mrs. Potts Concept Art (3).jpg Mrs. Potts Human Concept Art.jpg 1a0c6864db2afe4700e24a193bbef670.jpg Screenshots ''Beauty and the Beast beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1614.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1649.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2300.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2315.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-2324.jpg|Mrs. Potts and Fifi beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3511.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3533.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3568.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3575.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3578.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3604.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3747.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3751.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3906.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-3929.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4170.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4189.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4203.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4250.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4252.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4257.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4263.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4268.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4592.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4599.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4605.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4619.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4627.jpg|"Heaven's sake, is that a spot?" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4633.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4636.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-4642.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5586.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5613.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5621.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-5696.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6107.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6127.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6134.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6166.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6173.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6197.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6400.jpg|Mrs. Potts with Lumière and Cogsworth during Something There Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6469.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6448.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6439.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6543.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6570.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6628.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6643.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6722.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6844.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-6502.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7089.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7301.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7473.jpg|Mrs. Potts with her son during "Beauty and the Beast" beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7519.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7835.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-7849.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8509.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8512.jpg Normal beautyandthebeast 1775.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8529.jpg Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8598.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-8784.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9306.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9478.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9522.jpg|Mrs. Potts witnessing the Beast's return to Human form. Beauty-disneyscreencaps.com-9456.jpg|Transformation Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9768.jpg|Mrs. Potts as a human with the Prince, Lumière, and Cogsworth Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-9887.jpg|Mrs. Potts with Chip and Maurice during the ending scene Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-157.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-245.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-357.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-420.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-435.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-596.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-613.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-649.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1012.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1032.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1065.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1192.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2914.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3044.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3054.jpg Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5010.jpg|Mrs. Potts in ''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7633.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-180.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1203.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1755.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1893.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1946.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2045.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2542.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2603.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4830.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4875.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4998.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5018.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5082.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5140.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6370.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6521.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7206.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7606.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7689.jpg beauty-beast-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7735.jpg ''House of Mouse Mrs. Potts with Mad Hatter.jpg|Mrs. Potts with Mad Hatter in The House of Mouse Belle&Mrs. Potts.jpg 23.PNG House Of Mouse Pink Elephants Appear.jpg Chippers15.jpg Mrs. Potts and Chip on Mouse on the Street.PNG Cogsworth Lumiere and Mrs.Potts in House of Mouse.jpg Beauty and the Beast (2017) Beauty-and-the-Beast-28.png|"The master's not as terrible as he appears" BeOurGuest-Potts.jpg|"I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing" Bringing Beauty To Life 4.jpg BATB 2017 Academy Awards 03.jpg Mrs. Potts and Chip live action.jpg beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-11601.jpg|"Grandmother?!" beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-11604.jpg|"ATTACK!!!" Miscellaneous Magic Carpet in The Lion King 1½ (Cameo).jpeg 1120182 1348215356999 full.jpg Mrs.Potts-HocusPocus.png Video games Mrs. Potts KHII.png|Mrs. Potts in ''Kingdom Hearts: II KH Deep Jungle Mrs. Potts cameo.jpg KHII - Beast's servants.jpg Station Belle KH.png Mrs. Potts-Disney Magical World.jpg Lumiere and Mrs Potts all wet.jpg EmojiBlitzMrsPotts.png|Mrs.Potts' emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Mrs. Potts Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Mrs. Potts in Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney parks and other live appearences Florida Fun 2004 002A.jpg|Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage at Disney's Hollywood Studios 3493582073 d7c93e8d6b.jpg|Mrs. Potts topiary Mrs. Potts On Ice.jpg|In Disney On Ice Mrs Potts Tarzan's Treehouse.jpg|Mrs. Potts and Chip's Tarzan cameo recreated for Tarzan's Treehouse Printed SeptemberIssue 015.jpg The Charming Gift Book.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 9.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 16.jpg Disney Princess Belle's Story Illustraition 8.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Belle (3).jpg The-Beauty-and-the-Beast-disney-princess-39411780-765-1000.jpg Merchandise and miscellaneous Mrs. Potts Pin.png August27th.png|Mrs. Potts' page in Disneystrology Mrs. Potts-plush.jpg TreasureCraftMrsPottsTeapot.jpg|Mrs. Potts teapot from Treasure Craft (note how the spout is real) TreasureCraftMrsPottsCookieJar.jpg|Mrs. Potts cookie jar from Treasure Craft MrsPottsTeapot.jpg|Mrs. Potts teapot from the film's 10th anniversary teaset TokyoMrsPotts.JPG|Mrs. Potts from Tokyo Disneyland Beauty and the beast funko prototypes.jpeg Il fullxfull.571708082 6ar7.jpg DISNEY Princess Beauty and the Beast Story Collection.jpg Beauty and the Beast Deluxe Tea Set.jpg Belle Singing Doll and Costume Set Boxed.jpg DISNEY Princess Belle's Fairy-tale Scene.jpg Batb1.png Beauty and the Beast Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Mrs Potts Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg DSMrsPottsHuman.jpg Mrs.PottsJapanesetsumtsum.jpg|Japanese Tsum Tsum Beauty and the Beast Tank Top.jpg Funko Pops! - Mrs. Potts and Chip.jpg Beauty and the Beast 2017 Mystery Minis.jpg Mrs. Potts Plush - Beauty and the Beast.jpg Beauty and the Beast Tsum Tsum Pins.jpg Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Object galleries Category:Beauty and the Beast galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries